


Too bad.

by sugaestheticss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, KuroKen Month, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype Sex, Video Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaestheticss/pseuds/sugaestheticss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third prompt for Kuroken month: Distance.</p>
<p>Kenma is away on a family trip, Kuroo is horny, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, this is short and not very good I'm sorry. Don't have high hopes for this one bc naturally, it sucks.

"I miss you," Kuroo sighed, watching his monitor, resting his elbow on his desk, his face on the palm of his hand.

Kuroo could see Kenma typing a message out on his phone. "I miss you too." Kenma's family had gone on a family trip, which Kuroo had unfortunately not been invited to. Luckily Skype had been invented for just this. 

He was so horny.

 

Kenma had been gone for three days, so far. Three days Kuroo should've been getting blowjobs. Three days Kuroo could have been having sex with that cutest human on the planet, wasted for the enjoyment if someone else's family. Disappointing.

"Kenma," Kuroo rumbled, voice low in his chest. His boyfriend looked up to the monitor, watching Kuroo. "I hope you know we're having marathon sex as soon as you get back." He just wanted Kenma spread out under him, fingers digging into the back of his neck as he moaned the darker haired boy's name. His cock twitched in his boxers at the thought.

Kenma's eyes jerked around the room, making sure no one heard Kuroo's proclamation. "Okay."

"Actually," Kuroo grinned, leaning forward in his seat. "How alone are you right now?" He moved the hand he wasn't resting on under the desk, to palm idly at the growing bulge at the front of his boxers. It was really convenient, not wearing clothes during summer.

"I'm alone until later tonight." He didn't notice Kuroo's urgence, still tapping the screen of his phone.

Kuroo was half hard by now, anticipation making him even hornier. "Wanna do a little something for me, kitten?" He pulled his cock out of his boxers, under the desk so Kenma wouldn't notice. His length was hot and heavy in his hand.

At the nickname, Kenma looked up from his phone eyes studying the shifting muscles of Kuroo's right arm as he loosely stroked himself.

"I'm not getting naked for you, Kuro."

Kuroo rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, come on, you don't have to be naked. Just finger bang yourself or jerk off. I'm only asking for a little pantless action."

He looked back down to his keyboard, typing a message. "Are you wearing pants?" he asked it without looking up, voice flat and unimpressed.

Kuroo's grin spread wider across his face. "Of course I'm not. You know me better than that, kitten." He sighed dramatically. "All the things you do to me, my body, you're driving me crazy." He lowered his voice, leaning so close to the monitor only his lips and torso could be seen. "I'm already hard, you know." He leaned back, watching Kenma stop typing, thumbs hovering over the screen. His eyes shifted up to Kuroo, studying him.

Kenma set his phone down in front of him, not taking his eyes off the darker haired boy. "Show me." He squirmed in his seat at that, a hand dropping out of Kuroo's sight.

Kuroo grinned, tilting the monitor down so the hand wrapped around his cock was visible. His length was thick and flushed in his hand, precome leaking from the tip. It wasn't a bad sight for his boyfriend to see.

Kenma shifted in his seat again, both hands instinctively dropping to his waist. "I wanna see you touch yourself, Kenma," Kuroo rumbled. His own cock throbbed in his hand at the blond's interest. He couldn't wait to get his cock between those pink lips.

Kenma turned the monitor down, standing up to push his sweatpants down to his ankles. He sat back down, only his small torso and cock visible to the darker haired boy. "Is this alright?" he asked, still adjusting the position of the monitor.

"Yeah," Kuroo grinned. "It's perfect."

Kenma lifted his legs, setting his feet on the edge of the chair. This way, Kuroo could see everything he needed to, from his prominent collarbones to the cute little pink hole Kuroo loved so much. Kuroo couldn't wait to press into him slowly, sliding every inch of himself into the blond until he was adjusted to Kuroo's size enough that he could finally fuck him like they both wanted.

Kuroo groaned, stroking himself faster as he watched Kenma jerk himself to full hardness. "God, you have no idea how many things I want to do to you right now." He licked his lips, chest heaving, breathing increasing speed.

Watching Kenma was hard. It was great, everything about the boy was pretty, and the way he so willingly undressed for Kuroo, even when he wasn't that interested, was awesome. But Kuroo couldn't touch. He wanted to be able to run his hands down his small frame, or play with his hair, our kiss him or something. He liked watching him jerk off just as much as the next person, but not being able to assist him made the whole situation much more difficult than it needed to be.

"What do you want to do?" Kenma breathed, thumb sliding over the head of his cock. He leaned to the side, clicking noises in the distance. If he was doing what Kuroo thought he was doing, he wasn't sure he'd be able to last much longer.

His body looked so nice, stretched to the side, pale skin exposed for only Kuroo to see. He wanted to put bitemarks so deep into his skin that everyone would be able to see them for days.

Kenma came back on screen, fingers glistening in the dim light. "Fuck," he groaned, his boyfriend's hand sliding to rub slick against his entrance. "I wanna do so much to you. I wanna eat you out. Do you think you can let me do that when you get back?" He really did want to bury his face in Kenma unabashedly and rim him for hours.

The blond pressed the tip of his middle finger against his entrance, pushing slowly. He mewled at the pressure, tilting his hips forward so Kuroo had a better view. "We can do that," he murmured, almost too quiet for the other to hear. His hips bucked as he slid his finger in all the way.

Kuroo grunted, precome leaking from the slit of his cock. "Then maybe I'll finger you for a while. Would you like my fingers spreading you open?" His voice was low in his chest, barely more than a vibration. He stroked himself quickly, twisting his hand all the way up the shaft. His torso shine on the monitor with sweat.

"Yeah," Kenma panted, thrusting his finger into himself quickly. His breath was fast, loud enough for Kuroo to hear every inhale and exhale he gave. Kuroo wanted to feel those breaths across his face as he kissed him until his head was spinning.

"Then, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, kitten." Kuroo's stomach muscles tightened with an oncoming orgasm, and he was certain he'd come before Kenma could get another finger in himself.

Kenma moaned loudly. "Please," he stroked himself with short strokes, finger working inside himself just as quickly, with deep thrusts. Whenever he thrust all the way in, he whimpered, hips bucking at the sensation. "I want you to fuck me."

The lewd words coming from his mouth sent Kuroo over board, come spilling hot white over his tan skin. He shook with aftershocks, moaning at the release. Looking up at the monitor, he saw Kenma curling his finger inside of himself, panting and sweating at the approaching orgasm.

Kuroo tilted the monitor up to watch, idly wiping his hand on a tissue. "Come for me, Kenma. I want you to come while thinking of me."

Kenma came, white striping his fingers and spurting onto his shirt. He pulled his fingers out of himself carefully, tilting the monitor back in place with the hand that wasn't covered in come. He looked down at himself, at the come covering his shirt. "I have no way to wash this," he sighed, standing up to pull his shirt off and wipe his fingers on it.

"How lewd," Kuroo grinned, pulling his own boxers up and tossing the tissue in the trash can under his desk.

The smaller boy searched for a shirt in the bag next to his hotel bed, pants completely disregarded somewhere under the chair. Kuroo had to admit, watching him kneel on the floor, completely naked gave him a certain type of joy. He had such a nice little body.

He threw a shirt on, disappointingly, and bent over to pick his pants up. He pulled the sweats up, sitting back down to look at Kuroo. "You know, I really wish you could live life without wearing clothes," Kuroo sighed, tapping his fingers on his desk.

"I'd get arrested," Kenma said, picking his phone up to send another message. Probably to that ball of sunshine they called Shouyou.

"It'd still be nice." He watched Kenma's hair fall around his face, cat eyes looking down at the screen. "Hey, I miss you, Kenma," he grinned.

Kenma tilted his head to the side, looking at the darker haired boy. "You'll see me soon, you know."

"When I do see you, I want you to be naked, okay?" He chuckled to himself, running a hand through his previously sweaty hair.

The corners of Kenma's mouth twitched, a smile threatening there. His eyes watched Kuroo, amusement gleaming in them. "Too bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I'm kind of gross when it comes to porn tbh, so thanks for reading!


End file.
